BRAEDEN (New)
by KEILANTRA21
Summary: Perlahan demi perlahan cahaya kini mulai meninggalkan hidupnya. Bayang-bayang kegelapan tanpa harapan mulai menjadi gambaran hatinya. Kini sekarang ia berada di tepi jurang kegelapan, dan tinggal menunggu waktu baginya apakah ia akan jatuh dalam lubang kegelapan atau tidak. Jikapun ia ingin menuju cahaya, siapa yang akan menolongnya? DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

/

"Tou-san, ayo cepat pergi! Kita sudah terlambat!"

Pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu terkekeh mendengar seruan jengkel yang diberikan untuknya, dan semakin terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh sang anak.

"Tertawalah semaumu, Minato. Dan mari kita lihat apa kau masih bisa tertawa lagi setelah ini." Ungkap seorang wanita disertai aura-aura ganjil di sekitar mereka.

Pria yang terkekeh tadi segera terdiam saat menyadari aura-aura menakutkan menguar dengan kuat di ruang tamu keluarga mereka –maklum ia adalah tipe suami takut istri- dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera menuju pintu menyusul sang putra yang sudah menunggu di luar.

Keluarga yang terlihat harmonis itu kemudian melangkah pergi bersama walaupun disertai `pertengkaran` kecil diantara sang suami dan istri yang justru terlihat lucu dan membuat sang anak tertawa meledak. Mereka pergi untuk menikmati festival yang sedang berlangsung di desa itu, di desa Konohagakure.

Sebelas tahun silam, tepat di desa Konohagakure ada sebuah insiden mengerikan yang terjadi. Sebuah insiden yang takkan pernah dilupakan oleh semua orang yang menyaksikannya ataupun yang tinggal di Konoha.

Yakni hari ketika Siluman Rubah berekor Sembilan lepas kendali dan menyerang Konoha dengan membabi-buta.

Akibat insiden itu, banyak penduduk Konoha yang meninggal dunia dan menderita luka-luka. Korban juga banyak berasal dari para ninja yang berusaha menghentikan amukan Sang Rubah. Walau sang rubah memiliki kekuatan cakra yang tak terbatas, sang Hokage –Minato- berhasil menghentikan amukan Kyuubi, julukan sang rubah berekor sembilan. Dan untuk bisa menghentikan Kyuubi sepenuhnya, Minato kemudian menyegel rubah itu ke tubuh anaknya sendiri, putra sulungnya yang baru berusia satu tahun.

Sebagai ganti untuk mengingat insiden itu maka Konoha membuat sebuah festival yang diadakan setahun sekali sebagai ungkapan rasa syukur atas keselamatan yang diberikan pada mereka yang masih hidup dan do`a bagi mereka yang telah meninggal akibat insiden itu.

DUAR DUAR

Langit malam di Konoha terlihat begitu indah saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, warna-warni kembang api menghias gelap gulita langit malam sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Orang-orang banyak tertawa gembira dan menikmati festival bersama teman, keluarga ataupun orang yang disayangi. Ada juga orang-orang yang sendirian menikmati festival dengan ditemani secangkir teh atau bermacam-macam cemilan yang dijual saat festival.

Semua terlihat bahagia. Sangat menikmati festival yang berlangsung.

Kecuali seorang anak berambut pirang yang hanya duduk memperhatikan dari kejauhan festival yang sedang berlangsung itu.

Duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon, Naruto menatap datar kembang api yang meriah di langit malam. Samar-samar dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar suara riuh orang-orang yang menikmati festival. Walau sebenarnya, ia sangat yakin kalau tidak ada orang-orang yang cuma duduk melihat festival sendirian, kecuali dirinya.

"Wah, aku benar-benar suka kembang api! Seperti bunga yang langka saat malam hari."

Well, mungkin ia tidak benar-benar sendirian. Mungkin. Naruto hanya menatap wanita berambut perak disebelahnya itu tanpa berniat mengomentari perkataannya. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak perduli pada apa yang dikatakannya. Ataupun perkataan orang lain. Tidak ada alasan ia harus mengomentari mereka. Dan yang lebih penting, ia tidak ingin terikat dengan siapapun.

"Ne Naru-chan, apa keluargamu kira-kira masih di rumah?" wanita berambut perak itu bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, tidak mau melewatkan sedikitpun keindahan kembang api yang masih muncul di langit.

"Pertanyaanmu sangat bodoh. Mereka pasti sudah pergi." Jawab seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah wanita berambut perak itu.

Pria itu datang seperti bayangan gelap yang tak terdeteksi –kalau ada yang menyadarinya sudah pasti para ANBU yang sedang berjaga datang kemari- dan datang bagaikan penyusup yang mencoba memasuki desa ini, atau memang sebenarnya pria itu seorang penyusup.

"Apa kau bilang?! Hei, aku ini bukan orang bodoh tau! Asal kau tau saja ya, orang-orang dulu sering menyembah kakiku hanya agar aku membiarkan mereka hidup." Sahut wanita itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Oh? Aku tadi tidak bilang kau bodoh, hanya perkataanmu yang bodoh. Aku tidak tau ternyata kau sadar diri juga, kalau sebenarnya kau itu memang idiot." Balas pria itu dengan keji.

Dan akhirnya dimulailah pertengkaran dua orang yang saling mencaci maki. Antara sang wanita yang memang tidak suka dijelekkan atau sang pria yang diam-diam memang menikmati pertengkaran ini, Naruto tidak tau apa yang membuat dua orang menyebalkan ini –menurut Naruto- sering bertengkar.

Naruto melirik ke kiri dan kanan mengawasi keadaan rumahnya yang sepi dan gelap gulita. Walau tidak bisa melihat dalam kegelapan, ia bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya yang tajam. Bagus, keluarganya tidak ada di rumah. Ia masuk dengan perlahan meskipun tau kalaupun berlari-lari dalam rumah tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya.

"Berhenti memegang jubahku, Kazura!"

Bukannya melepas pegangannya, wanita berambut perak –Kazura- semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di jubah pria berambut hitam itu. Mereka berdua tepat dibelakang Naruto. Dan –ya ampun. Apa-apaan posisi mereka itu? Kenapa mereka konyol sekali? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua orang yang sedang berjongkok itu mengendap layaknya pencuri yang takut ketahuan si pemilik rumah –padahal salah satu anggota keluarga pemilik rumah sedang bersama mereka.

"Diam Kuro! Nanti kita ketahuan." Sahut Kazura dengan nada pelan pada pria berjubah hitam, Kuro.

"Hentikan kalian berdua. Tidak perlu mengendap-ngendap, kalian pasti sudah tau kalau tidak ada orang di rumah." Kata Naruto yang mencoba menengahi karna lama-lama ia jengah juga melihat kekonyolan Kuro dan Kazura.

"Cih, bukan begitu. Aku tau disini tidak ada orang, tapi bagaimana kalau ada hantu? Bagaimana kalau ada hantu yang mengerikan tiba-tiba muncul? Lalu bagaimana kalau aku akan dimakan?"

Kuro mendecih dalam hati, merasa jijik dengan perkataan Kazura. Ternyata selain bodoh, Kazura punya imajinasi yang kelewatan, batinnya.

"Kau punya otak tidak? Bagaimana bisa kau takut dengan hantu, sedang kau sudah `mati`?" sindir Kuro.

Inilah alasan yang membuat Naruto mengatakan kalau ia selalu sendirian. Walau tau Kuro dan Kazura sering menemaninya kemanapun. Kenyataan kalau mereka berdua bukanlah manusia dan hanya bisa dilihat olehnya membuatnya bungkam mengenai keberadaan mereka, lagipula tidak ada orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar terus. Kenapa kau ingin kerumah, Kazura?"

Naruto bertanya pada Kazura sesaat setelah lampu dihidupkan. Ia tidak perlu khawatir kalau keluarganya akan tiba-tiba muncul. Festival masih akan lama berlangsung hingga tengah malam nanti, dan sebagai keluarga hokage keluarganya pasti akan sangat sibuk di festival bersama orang-orang yang sibuk mengeluk-elukan keluarganya.

"Hm, aku mau meminjam dapur rumahmu sebentar. Kalian berdua tunggu di ruang tamu dan jangan mencoba datang ke dapur ataupun ruang makan, mengerti?" perintah Kazura dengan nada bosy.

Kuro dan Naruto mengernyit mendengarnya. Apa yang mau dilakukannya? Batin mereka. Walau rasanya terlalu ganjil mereka tetap menuruti perintah Kazura tanpa banyak bertanya, terlalu malas memperpanjang urusan sebenarnya.

Setelah menunggu selama satu setengah jam di ruang tamu barulah Naruto dan Kuro diizinkan masuk ke ruang makan. Mata biru cemerlang Naruto membulat saat masuk ke ruang makan, begitu pula dengan Kuro. Dan Kazura hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kalian pasti tidak menyangka aku bisa melakukannya kan?" Kazura menaikkan dagunya, jelas merasa kalau ia sangat bangga dan terlalu percaya diri.

"Kau memasak?" tanya Kuro datar.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa lihat ada makanan diatas meja." Jawab Kazura semakin bangga dengan kemampuan memasaknya.

"Kuharap kau tidak menggunakan bahan makanan dari rumah Naruto."

Kazura cemberut karena merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Kuro. Ia tau Kuro bermaksud menyindirnya.

"Aku tidak akan komentar dengan kalian yang sama sekali tidak mau memuji masakanku atau sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi, jangan mengatakan kalau aku bodoh, Kuro." Balas Kazura semakin cemberut. Tentu saja ia tidak seceroboh itu, Naruto akan mendapat masalah kalau ia menggunakan bahan-bahan masakan dari rumahnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak awal. Caranya? Hanya Kazura yang tau.

Naruto menatap hidangan yang tersaji di depannya. Ada bermacam-macam makanan dan semuanya menggugah selera. Kuro bahkan langsung duduk di meja makan tanpa disuruh. Naruto menatap Kazura dengan ekspresi pasif, walau dalam hati bertanya-tanya.

"Untuk apa kau memasak?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi tenang meski perasaannya campur aduk. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang memasak untuknya. Kushina –ibunya- bahkan tak pernah melakukannya.

"Yah, sebagian karna aku ingin melakukannya. Sudah lama aku tidak memasak untuk orang lain," entah kenapa Kazura memasang ekspresi kosong saat mengatakannya, dan begitu pula dengan Kuro yang tiba-tiba berekspresi datar.

"-tapi, yang paling membuatku ingin melakukannya adalah karena kau, Naru-chan. Selamat ulang tahun yang kesebelas, Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Kazura dengan senyumnya yang ternyata sangat menawan.

Mata Naruto melebar mendengarnya. Ia bahkan sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena terlalu terpaku mendengar perkataan Kazura. Ia bahkan lebih kaget lagi saat Kuro tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas berwarna hitam (Kazura sempat mengomel karena Kuro membungkus hadiah dengan kertas warna hitam).

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto." Kuro tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya.

Sesaat Naruto masih terdiam dengan semua kejutan ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kuro dan Kazura berniat merayakan ulang tahunnya meskipun mereka tidak tau kalau masing-masing dari mereka berniat merayakan ultahnya.

"Arigatou." Ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dan kemudian ia bergabung dengan Kuro dan Kazura di meja makan untuk menikmati makan malam yang terlihat lezat.

.

.

.

Pukul 01.45.

Kuro menatap jam dinding di kamar Naruto. Malam masih larut dan Naruto telah terlelap. Keluarga Naruto sudah kembali sejak satu jam yang lalu dan kini sudah terlelap. Kazura duduk di dekat bingkai jendela kamar Naruto yang tidak tertutup dengan gorden. Matanya menatap jauh ke langit malam yang kini terasa gelap dan kelam.

"Aku rasa kita sekarang sudah bisa memulainya, Kuro." Kazura berucap dengan nada datar dan masih menatap langit malam di balik jendela kamar Naruto.

Kuro menghela nafas dengan pelan. Dan kemudian berjalan untuk duduk di kursi di seberang Kazura dan ikut memandang langit malam.

"Aku tau. Rencana sudah tersusun sekarang, tapi masih ada hal yang harus kita lakukan dan ini membutuhkan waktu." Balas Kuro yang sekarang sedang menatap datar Kazura.

"Aku mengerti. Kita akan melatihnya agar dia bisa menjadi `senjata` yang berguna untuk kita." Sahut Kazura dan seketika langsung menatap dalam mata hitam Kuro.

Dan secara bersamaan, mereka langsung memandang Naruto yang terlelap di tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan datar. Baik Kuro maupun Kazura sama-sama tau dan mengerti, bahwa segalanya akan segera dimulai dari sekarang. Kini segalanya telah ditetapkan.

"Dunia sudah terlalu busuk sekarang." Ucap Kuro dan Kazura bersamaan.

TBC

Ini fic remake Braeden yang sebelumnya. Haduh, maaf ya kalau belepotan. Soalnya dibuat dengan secepat kilat jadi pasti banyak typonya. Dan hontouni gomennasai! Gomen, baru bisa publish sekarang. O iya, ada yang bisa tebak siapa Kuro dan Kazura ini? Hehehe tebak ya…

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaargh!"

Naruto meredam teriakannya pada bantal yang dipegangnya. Tangannya yang mencengkram kuat tepi bantal hingga memperlihatkan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih disebabkan karna rasa sakit yang dirasakannya semakin kuat. Giginya bergerumutuk akibat menahan teriakannya yang seakan bisa membuatnya gila dalam sekejap. Detik-detik yang menyakitkan itu membuat Naruto seakan hidup dalam neraka.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Naruto mulai bisa bernafas dengan teratur. Meski rasa sakit itu masih sedikit terasa namun Naruto yang sudah kelelahan pada akhirnya menyerah dan kemudian tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang jauh lebih menenangkan. Samar-samar sebelum matanya terpejam ia melihat Kuro berdiri di dekat jendela dengan wajah datar. Meskipun pandangannya samar-samar, Naruto masih bisa melihat kalau wajah datar Kuro terdapat seringaian kecil yang menakutkan seakan ditujukan untuk keadaannya yang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER : Naruto*_*Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : OOC; GrayNaru (Maybe); MinaKushi Alive; Typo; Gaje; de el el.**

 **GAK SUKA? GAK USAH BACA!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Minato menatap Menma yang sedang fokus berlatih rasengan di salah satu training ground. Ia menatap putra sulungnya dengan perasaan bangga karena Menma bisa menguasai rasengan dalam waktu dekat meski masih belum sempurna. Namun ia yakin, dengan bakat anaknya yang diakui orang-orang jutsu itu pasti akan dikuasai dengan sempurna tidak lama lagi.

Beberapa menit ia masih fokus dengan latihan Menma, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sebuah kejadian ketika kemarin Iruka –guru di akademi putranya- datang menghampirinya untuk membicarakan tentang putra bungsunya, Naruto.

FLASHBACK ON

Tok tok tok

Minato yang sedang mengerjakan laporan dengan wajah serius yang diiringi kekesalan tingkat akut menatap tajam kearah pintu dan mengutuk pada siapapun yang datang mengganggu konsentrasinya. Sejenak kemudian ia menghela nafas dengan pelan dan berusaha menstabilkan emosinya, sadar kalau orang yang mengetuk pintunya sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan kertas-kertas laknat di depannya yang tidak pernah habis-habis.

"Masuk."

Setelah menginstruksikan agar si pengetuk pintu masuk, Minato mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Mata birunya yang sipit menatap bingung pada sensei kesayangan murid-murid di akademi yang kini telah berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf saya mengganggu, Hokage-sama." Iruka memberi salam pada Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan, Iruka?"

Dan tiba-tiba suasana mendadak berubah menjadi hening. Minato menjadi bingung dengan sikap Iruka yang terdiam ketika ia bertanya. Ia hanya berharap tidak ada masalah besar di akademi mengingat salah satu sensei di akademi ini tidak akan datang menemuinya kalau bukan karna masalah di akademi. Iruka yang merasa agak gugup menjadi gelisah saat menyadari tatapan Minato yang tadi bingung berubah menjadi penasaran. Dan barulah selang beberapa menit kemudian ia memutuskan untuk buka suara dan mengemukakan alasannya datang kemari.

"Begini, Hokage-sama. Saya kemari karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Iruka menatap Minato dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja." Minato yang menyadari keraguan Iruka memberikan senyum tipis untuk meyakinkannya.

"Ini mengenai… Naruto, Hokage-sama."

Minato terbelalak saat mendengar Iruka menyebut nama putranya yang lain. Ia bingung dengan perkataan Iruka. Apa ada masalah? Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Karena yang ia tau, putra bungsunya tidak pernah terlibat masalah… mungkin? Dan sejenak ketika menyadari keraguan melandanya entah kenapa perasaan Minato mendadak kosong.

"Sebenarnya, sejak dua minggu yang lalu Naruto sudah banyak absen. Dua hari yang lalu ia baru saja masuk lagi dan pada saat itulah saya ingin menanyakan alasan ketidakhadirannya. Tapi, daripada menanyakan alasan absennya, saya lebih ingin mengetahui hal lain dari Naruto, Hokage-sama." Minato menajamkan pandangannya ketika mendengar perkataan Iruka.

"Dan itu adalah?" Iruka mendadak gelisah ketika menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang hokage. Bagaimanapun juga ia tahu, bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak dekat dengan keluarganya. Karena itulah Iruka takut Naruto akan mendapat masalah akibat tindakannya ini. Dari semua murid di akademi hanya Naruto lah yang paling sulit untuk dijangkau olehnya karna `pertahanan` yang ia pasang untuk orang sekelilingnya sangatlah tinggi dan bahkan melebihi Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan sikap dinginnya.

"Naruto terlihat sangat berubah. Dulu… dulu dia memiliki mata yang menggambarkan kesepian yang dalam tapi tatapannya masih tersirat harapan. Tapi, saat itu dia tidak memilikinya lagi. Matanya terlihat kosong, dan jika kita terus menatapnya kita akan serasa seperti tersedot dalam sebuah lubang kegelapan yang seakan tak berdasar. Dan jujur saja, itu sempat membuat saya merasa takut." Iruka berharap dengan penjelasan ini Minato akan simpati terhadap anaknya dan mulai memperhatikan Naruto.

"Apa bisa anda panggilkan Naruto sekarang?" Iruka mendadak kaku saat mendengar permintaan Minato. Perasaannya semakin gelisah ketika membayangkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Naruto.

"Anu… begini Hokage-sama… Hari ini, Naruto tidak masuk lagi." Iruka berucap dengan nada pelan namun ia yakin Minato pasti mendengarnya.

Minato terdiam begitu pula dengan Iruka. Dan sejenak kemudian Iruka melihat kemurungan menghampiri wajah sang hokage. Ia mengerjapkan mata berulang kali memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah, namun wajah murung itu tidak hilang juga. Mungkinkah…?

"Hokage-sama." Iruka memanggil Minato yang kini telah kembali berekspresi tenang ketika mendengar panggilannya, dan sejenak Iruka mengira bahwa apa yang ia lihat tadi adalah ilusi.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin saya sampaikan. Saat saya ingin menghampiri Naruto dua hari yang lalu tepat di bukit belakang akademi saya melihat keanehan dengannya. Naruto terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang, tetapi pada saat itu… ia hanya sedang sendirian."

Dan keheningan yang panjang kemudian menghampiri suasana ruang hokage itu.

FLASHBACK OFF

"…-san. Tou-san. Tou-san!"

Minato tersentak ketika mendengar panggilan dari anaknya. Tenggelam dalam lamunan membuatnya lengah pada situasi sekitar. Jika diumpamakan saat ini ia sedang berperang, maka ia pasti akan langsung mati.

"Tou-san, ada apa?" Menma menatap khawatir pada ayahnya. Meski ayahnya tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa, entah mengapa ia tetap merasa cemas. Karna begini-begini ia punya intuisi yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

.

.

.

DESA KIRIGAKURE

Kazura menatap datar pada sekumpulan orang-orang yang berada di bawahnya. Duduk bersila diatas dahan sebuah pohon, ia hanya menatap tanpa berniat membantu sedikitpun pada orang-orang yang tengah menderita kesulitan akibat perang. Dibawah sana, tidak jauh darinya banyak anak-anak dan wanita yang menderita kelaparan yang berujung pada kematian, dan ada juga macam-macam penyakit yang diderita mereka dari yang ringan sampai yang berat. Ia tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab semua peperangan ini, namun ia hanya tetap diam sembari menahan gejolak perasaannya.

"Apa seperti ini juga keadaan orang-orang saat aku tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatanku?" ia berucap dengan lirih meskipun yakin manusia sekitarnya tidak akan mendengar.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi, Kazura." Tiba-tiba Kuro muncul disamping Kazura sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada dan bersandar di batang pohon di dekat mereka. Mata hitamnya menatap datar Kazura yang mendelik padanya seakan mengatakan diam-kau-sialan.

"Mengapa kau disini? Seharusnya kau bersama Naruto, bukan?" Kuro kembali berbicara sembari menghela nafas dengan pelan saat menyadari tatapan Kazura yang melihatnya seperti hama yang harus dibasmi.

"Cih, kau pikir dia balita yang akan menangis ketika sendirian?" Kuro mengernyit mendengar perkataan Kazura.

"Lagipula tidak masalah bukan kalau dia sendiri, toh kesepian itu sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari." Kazura melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kuro memutar matanya dengan bosan dan mengutuk Kazura dalam hati. Padahal waktu gilirannya untuk mengawasi Naruto dan ia menghilang Kazura menceramahinya habis-habisan. Nah, sekarang? Kuro tidak tau harus membelah dua atau membakar hidup-hidup Kazura.

"Naruto masih belum sadar karena efek `perubahan` itu. Aku tidak tau sampai kapan itu akan berlangsung, tapi menurutku saat usianya sekitar lima belas atau enam belas tahun dia akan sempurna." Walau ogah-ogahan Kazura masih tetap menjelaskan keadaan Naruto pada Kuro. Karena bagaimanapun, bagi mereka penting untuk mengawasi dan memantau perkembangan bocah yang terabaikan itu.

Setelah perkataan terakhir Kazura tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Baik Kuro dan Kazura lebih asyik menatap kumpulan-kumpulan manusia dibawah mereka dan memiliki pemikiran masing-masing akan pemandangan itu.

"Manusia memang menyedihkan. Karena keegoisan mereka sendiri, mereka tidak peduli pada nasib orang lain. Apa gunanya mereka diberi perasaan?" Kuro berucap ketika melihat seorang anak yang dipukuli seorang preman berbadan besar tanpa ada yang menolongnya –padahal sang anak tidak sengaja menabrak si preman dan sudah berulang kali meminta maaf.

"Karena justru mereka punya perasaanlah keegoisan itu ada. Misalnya, ada juga orang yang untuk melindungi orang yang disayanginya tidak peduli kalau dia harus melukai orang lain untuk melakukannya." Kazura membalas perkataan Kuro sambil menatap datar seorang wanita –kemungkinan ibu anak yang dipukuli- tiba-tiba datang dan menancapkan pisau tepat di kepala preman yang memukul anak tadi hingga menyebabkan preman itu langsung rubuh seketika. Kazura yakin tidak lama lagi preman itu pasti akan mati.

"Perasaan itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Cinta, kasih sayang, amarah, benci ataupun emosi lainnya hanya membuat kekacauan. Sama seperti cakra yang hanya bisa menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain." Kuro teringat dengan nasib seorang bocah yang kini tengah terbaring di kamarnya telah melalui hidup dengan banyak kesulitan hanya karena ia yang tidak sama seperti orang lain.

"Hah, aku tidak mau mendengar hal itu dari makhluk sepertimu. Tentu saja kau tidak akan mengerti, memangnya makhluk gumpalan cakra sepertimu bisa mengerti yang namanya perasaan? Perasaan bukan hanya bisa menjadi masalah, tetapi juga bisa menjadi alasan kuat seseorang bertindak. Kau bisa lihat contohnya pada si menyebalkan Hagoromo." Kazura mendecih dalam hati ketika mengingat orang yang mengacaukan hidupnya.

"Apa kau ingin bilang karna rasa kepeduliannya terhadap orang-orang itulah lah yang membuatnya bertindak tanpa memikirkan dirimu?" Kuro tersenyum mengejek saat melihat tubuh Kazura yang mendadak tegang mendengar perkataannya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian pun Kazura tetap diam tanpa membalas kata-kata Kuro. Ia hanya memandang awan yang berarak dengan pelan dilangit dengan pandangan kosong karna ia tau kalau Kuro pasti sudah tau jawaban dari perkataannya itu.

Dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang itu kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada kumpulan manusia yang mendadak berisik dibawah sana. Penduduk-penduduk desa itu terlihat lari kesana-kemari berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri ketika tiba-tiba segerombolan ninja berkumpul di wilayah itu. Terlihat kalau ninja itu terdiri dari dua kubu yang berbeda saat masing-masing mereka berdiri diarah yang berlawanan. Dan Kuro maupun Kazura yakin kalau dalam sekejap tempat ini akan berubah menjadi arena pertarungan.

"Aku tidak akan membatah perkataanmu," Kazura mulai berbicara ketika suasana disekitar mulai dipenuhi suara senjata saling bertubrukan dan orang-orang yang sibuk melafalkan jutsu untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Walau suara disekitar mereka dipenuhi kebisingan, Kazura tau kalau Kuro akan tetap mendengarnya.

"Karna bagaimanapun ia tetaplah seorang manusia, untuk itulah aku tidak akan menyalahkan pilihannya untuk melenyapkanku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membenarkan keputusan bodoh yang dibuatnya karna kenaifannya. Itulah kesalahan paling fatal dari Sang Rikudou Sennin."

Dan hingga akhir pertarungan, Kuro dan Kazura masih tetap berada di tempat pertarungan yang kini telah dipenuhi oleh banyak mayat yang berasal dari kalangan ninja maupun kalangan penduduk.

.

.

.

Yeayyy selesai chapter duanyaaa ^_^

Jadi TBC ya *,*

.

.

.

.

.

#bercandakokmasihadalagidibawah *digampar readers*

.

.

.

.

.

Back to Konoha

Jiraiya melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk dengan santainya. Sambil melompati atap rumah penduduk ia melihat kekiri dan kekanan sekitarnya untuk melihat lebih jelas suasana Konoha yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih padat dibanding zamannya dulu. Melihat suasana yang damai di tempat ini ia tau kalau pemimpin yang sekarang melakukan tugasnya dengan baik untuk menjaga perdamaian ini, apalagi ia sangat mengenal pemimpin desa yang sedang dikunjunginya merupakan muridnya sendiri.

Tap

Jiraiya berhenti di salah satu atap rumah penduduk hanya untuk menatap pahatan wajah hokage. Matanya menatap sendu kearah salah satu pahatan wajah hokage, yaitu Sang Sandaime Hokage –Hiruzen Sarutobi- yang kini telah lama meninggal karna serangan Kyuubi. Ia terkadang sangat menyesali keterlambatannya untuk membantu menangani bencana itu hingga sang guru tewas demi menghentikan amukan Sang Rubah ekor Sembilan.

Memutar kembali ingatan kejadian saat amukan Si ekor Sembilan dulu ia menjadi teringat sebuah pesan terakhir yang diucapkan Hiruzen. Sebuah pesan yang hingga sekarang pun masih tidak ia mengerti.

" _Anak itu, tolong jagalah ia baik-baik Jiraiya…" Hiruzen yang tengah sekarat menatap sedih kearah bayi yang sedang digendong oleh Jiraiya. Matanya yang sudah mulai buram berusaha menatap Jiraiya yang kini hanya bisa terpaku melihat dirinya. Hiruzen sadar waktunya tidak banyak karna itu ia harus segera mengatakannya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia berusaha memegang kerah baju muridnya itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat._

" _Akan ada pihak yang berusaha memanfaatkannya. Ia akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda di masa depan. Karna itu lindungilah dia dan bimbinglah… karena jika tidak, suatu saat ia mungkin akan menjadi pedang bermata dua untuk manusia."_

Tepat setelah perkataan itu Hiruzen kemudian menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda? Jiraiya mungkin masih mengerti dengan kalimat itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin anak itu akan menjadi ancaman untuk orang lain? Dia tidak bermaksud meremehkan siapapun, tapi mengingat keadaan anak itu yang nyaris seperti tidak memiliki cakra ia menjadi semakin tidak mengerti. Anak itu berbeda, itu memang benar. Tapi, dengan keadaannya itu apa yang bisa terancam?

Kemudian Jiraiya menghela nafas dengan pelan ketika menyadari ia kembali mendapatkan jalan buntu dari pemikirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapat titik terang maksud perkataan terakhir Hiruzen. Ia dulu bahkan pernah membawa anak itu langsung kehadapan Fukusaku dan tetua katak ketika anak itu masih begitu kecil hanya agar ia bisa mengerti pesan terakhir senseinya.

Dan apa yang ia dapat?

Fukusaku mengatakan bahwa anak ini nyaris seperti tidak memiliki cakra. Cakranya begitu sedikit namun memiliki kemurnian karna itu cakranya terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Tapi, kecil kemungkinan ia kelak bisa menjadi seorang shinobi.

Barulah saat ia menghadap tetua katak mendapat hasil yang berbeda. Dan itu adalah… kata-kata yang juga seakan membuatnya gila karna hampir sama dengan kata-kata Hiruzen. Ujung-ujungnya ia juga tetap mendapat jalan buntu.

" _Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas kehidupan masa depannya. Namun yang aku lihat, masa kecilnya nanti akan banyak diisi dengan kesepian dan penderitaan karna dia berbeda. Aku juga melihat akan ada pihak yang berperan besar dalam menentukan jalan hidupnya nanti."_

Sayangnya Jiraiya tidak tau pihak mana yang akan terlibat dalam kehidupan anak itu. Apakah jahat? Atau baik? Karena sang tetua katak sendiripun tidak tau. Suatu hal yang aneh menurutnya ketika tetua katak tidak dapat melihat atau meramal masa depan seseorang. Ia sendiri baru kali ini mengalami hal itu. Tetua katak mengatakan padanya ketika ia ingin melihat masa depan anak itu lebih jauh lagi pandangannya seakan dihalangi oleh sebuah kabut putih yang tebal. Maka kali itupun Jiraiya tidak mendapat hasil apapun. Dan hingga kini ia membiarkan segalanya mengalir apa adanya untuk melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh senseinya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa keputusannya tidaklah salah. Dan kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yakni ke tempat gedung hokage dan melupakan kembali pemikirannya barusan.

Langit telah berubah menjadi senja. Cahaya matahari yang siang tadi bersinar terik diatas langit kini sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat dan menyisakan bias-bias cahaya matahari tenggelam yang terlihat sangat indah. Namun sepertinya warga di desa Konoha lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah bersama keluarga tercinta dibanding melihat pemandangan indah itu.

Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya ketika samar-samar mendengar suara orang berbicara dari lantai bawah rumahnya. Meskipun kamarnya berada di lantai dua dan terletak paling ujung ia tetap bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi dibawah berkat pendengarannya yang tajam. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk memulihkan kesadarannya yang masih belum terkumpul. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa mendengar jelas suara-suara berisik dari lantai bawah rumahnya.

"Kaa-chan dengar Jiraiya-sensei datang berkunjung ke desa." Suara Kushina adalah yang pertama didengar Naruto.

"Mm, iya. Ia datang siang tadi. Jadi aku mengajaknya sparring sekalian untuk mengajarkanku beberapa taijutsu lain." Menma membalas ucapan Kushina.

Setelah Menma berbicara Naruto bisa mendengar suara getokan di kepala dan disusul suara rintih kesakitan. Ia bisa menebak siapa pelaku pemukul itu dan siapa yang menjadi korbannya.

"Kau ini selalu saja sibuk latihan! Kaa-chan kan sudah bilang jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Haah… Tidak ayah tidak anak sama saja." Kushina menggerutu ketika mengatakannya dan samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki yang beranjak.

"Ehehehe. Menma kan memang anak Tou-chan. Lagipula, sekarang Menma harus serius berlatih untuk persiapan ujian genin minggu depan." Dan Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki yang juga beranjak yang kemungkinan itu adalah langkah Menma yang menyusul Kushina. Percakapan itu terus berlanjut dan Naruto tidak lagi berniat untuk mendengar suara-suara percakapan yang dulu ingin ia ikut bersama mereka.

Naruto menatap kosong kearah langit yang sudah mulai beranjak malam lewat bingkai jendela kamarnya. Ia jadi teringat kalau perasaannya masih sama seperti dulu ia pasti akan menangis ketika mendengar suara keakraban antara Menma dan Kushina. Namun sekarang yang tersisa darinya hanyalah kehampaan dan lubang kegelapan yang seakan tidak berdasar. Ia tidak lagi memiliki harapan ataupun cahaya dalam hatinya. Ia tidak memiliki keinginan apapun lagi.

Naruto hanya terus berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menatap langit selama beberapa menit. Bukannya ia tidak ingin bangun untuk melakukan aktivitasnya yang lain, ia hanya tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk sekedar bangun ataupun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tubuhnya memang tidak sakit lagi tapi keadaannya masih lemah dan ia butuh istirahat yang cukup. Dan sebelum matanya kembali terpejam ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang disudut kamarnya.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan seketika rasa pusing melanda kepalanya, tapi ia abaikan ketika menyadari keberadaan orang asing itu. Ia tau itu bukan Kuro ataupun Kazura karna instingnya pasti akan tau kalau itu mereka. Hidup dalam perlakuan buruk orang-orang membuat Naruto mengasah instingnya terhadap orang lain yang tidak ia kenal.

"Namikaze Naruto." Suara orang asing itu bergema dengan jelas di kamar Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto kembali bertanya sambil menggenggam sebilah kunai di bawah bantalnya.

Ketika orang asing itu mulai beranjak dari bayang-bayang gelap sudut kamarnya kini Naruto bisa melihat sepenuhnya wujud orang asing itu. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat wujud orang asing yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Orang asing itu memiliki warna kulit sebagian hitam dan sebagian putih. Sebuah tanaman –mungkin seperti venus?- tumbuh ditubuhnya. Jubah hitam bercorak awan merah yang dikenakan orang asing itu berkibar dengan pelan saat angin bertiup lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak berniat buruk terhadapmu." Orang asing itu kembali berbicara dan Naruto semakin menggenggam erat kunai di tangannya karena Naruto tau kalau orang asing itupun tau ia tengah menggenggam erat kunai dibalik bantal yang ia pakai.

"Aku kemari menemuimu karna aku tau kalau kita adalah orang dengan tujuan yang sama."

Naruto mengernyit mendengar perkataan orang itu. Apa maksudnya? Batinnya bertanya-tanya tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku adalah…

…Zetsu."

.

.

.

.

.

Hehehe kali ini beneran TBC kok. Gomen lama soalnya kelupaan kalau ane punya fanfic yang harus dilanjutin *dilempar panci*

Balesan Review Chapter 1 :

anto707 : Hahaha gk kok. Kazura sama Kuro bukan hantu hanya saja mereka itu seolah-olah `hantu`. Ini lanjutannya arigatou ^_^

gold D avan : Ini lanjutannya arigatou nee ^_^

Demian-Sev15 : Hehehe iya mereka jahat tapi gk jahat-jahat amat kok (Errr mungkin?) Arigatou reviewnya dan ini lanjutannya ^_^

Ajeng Fani : Seneng kalau kamu juga seneng deh… Arigatou reviewnya ^_^

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah memfavorite dan memfollow ya. Gomen kalau mengecewakan &_&

See you next chapter minna ^,^

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Akatsuki

Mata sapphire itu terpejam kala merasakan hembusan angin yang lembut menerpa wajahnya. Rambut pirangnya yang nyaris berwarna putih bergoyang pelan mengikuti irama angin yang bertiup. Matanya senantiasa terpejam untuk bisa lebih menikmati sapaan kecil dari alam yang seakan ingin menghiburnya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali, ya."

Mata sapphire itu terbuka ketika suara baritone memasuki indera pendengarannya, namun tidak ada niatan baginya untuk menoleh melihat siapa yang berbicara –seakan ia memang sudah tau siapa sosok yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Selama beberapa saat hening melingkupi suasana diantara dua sosok yang berbeda. Si pemilik mata sapphire hanya diam mematung sembari menatap pemandangan disekitarnya. Sedangkan sosok lain yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan pepohonan disekitarnya juga tetap diam tanpa berniat melakukan apapun.

"Kau ingin membawaku sekarang?" Kini mata sapphire itu menengadah keatas, menatap langit biru yang jernih dengan awan yang berarak pelan. Meski ia bertanya dengan suara yang lirih ia yakin sosok dalam kegelapan itu tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya. Kau sudah siap, bukan?" tanya kembali sosok yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan pepohonan itu.

"Hm."

Sejenak sosok dalam kegelapan itu diam tanpa bersuara, namun kemudian ia tiba-tiba beranjak menuju kearah tempat yang ada cahaya sehingga memperlihatkan sosoknya dengan jelas. Kini terlihatlah sosoknya dengan jelas yang memakai jubah hitam beraksen awan merah. Wujudnya yang aneh –dan terkadang mungkin akan langsung membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik- ketika ia berdiri di celah-celah sinar matahari yang melewati rimbunan daun pepohonan.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang. Kita harus tiba tepat waktu saat di Amegakure nanti."

Dan kemudian kedua sosok itu berjalan beriringan dan menghilang dibalik bayang-bayang pepohonan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER : Naruto sudah pasti punya Mbah Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : OOCNaru; GrayNaru(Maybe); MinaKushi Alive; Gaje; Typo; Ide Pasaran; de el el;**

 **KALO GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! RESIKO TANGGUNG SENDIRI!**

.

.

.

.

.

Kuro mengelus pelan kepala burung kecil yang ada di genggamannya. Tatapannya tetap datar tanpa ada pancaran kasihan sedikitpun ketika melihat luka di salah satu sayap burung kecil itu. Tangannya yang tadi semula bergerak mengelus kepala hewan itu tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di luka sang burung yang sekarang diam tidak berdaya. Sejenak ia menatap burung kecil berwarna cokelat yang matanya terpejam sejak ia mengelus kepalanya.

Cahaya kecil namun bersinar terang tiba-tiba muncul dibawah telapak tangan Kuro, tapi dalam sekejap kemudian cahaya itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan luka si burung kecil sudah hilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

"Wah, aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu." Suara milik Kazura tiba-tiba terdengar jelas oleh Kuro.

Kuro hanya tetap diam ketika mendengar nada sindiran yang ditujukan padanya. Mata hitam kelamnya terus memandang burung kecil yang terbang dengan bebas setelah ia lepaskan tadi, bahkan tetap melihat ke tempat burung kecil itu terakhir terlihat sebelum benar-benar hilang.

"Kau bawa kemana Naruto? Aku tau dia tidak di Konoha sekarang." Kini mata hitam Kuro beralih menatap Kazura dengan datar diselingi nada intimidasi.

"Hm… entahlah? Menurutmu kemana dia pergi?" Dan Kazura bisa mendengar suara geraman menakutkan berasal dari Kuro sebagai balasan perkataannya, namun ia hanya terkekeh ketika mendengarnya.

" **Jangan main-main Kazura."** Suara mengerikan Kuro terdengar jelas di hutan kematian tempat mereka sekarang bertemu. Dan Kuro semakin kesal ketika melihat Kazura hanya memutar matanya dengan bosan.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan masalah itu. Naruto sedang bersama dengan orangku untuk ke suatu tempat. Ini akan menjadi langkah awal kita untuk mencapai tujuan." Kazura menatap datar Kuro, tapi keseriusannya terpancar jelas dari nadanya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku menyegel separuh kekuatanku padanya?" Kuro menatap Kazura tidak kalah serius darinya.

"Untuk apa? Cakranya yang sekarang adalah cakra Otsutsuki yang jauh lebih hebat dari cakra manapun di dunia ini. Itu saja sudah cukup. Potensinya yang besar juga akan ikut berperan dalam mengembangkan kemampuannya." Kuro hanya menatap datar Kazura yang menyeringai ketika mengatakan itu.

"Terserah kau. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah ia bisa menjadi pion yang berguna." Kuro menatap Kazura dengan matanya yang kelam dan diiringi aura-aura menakutkan disekitarnya hingga membuat hewan-hewan disekitar mereka berlari menjauh.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau pikir siapa aku. Lagipula, kita berdua akan sama-sama untung jika rencana ini berhasil. Untuk itu, langkah pertama akan kubuat anak itu berada di tempat yang seharusnya."

Kuro hanya mengernyit ketika mendengar perkataan Kazura yang terdengar seperti gurauan untuknya.

"Kau yakin Akatsuki tempat yang tepat untuknya?" Kuro menatap datar kearah Kazura setelah mengerti maksud Kazura dengan `tempat yang seharusnya`. Dia tidak begitu tau mengenai organisasi bernama Akatsuki, yang ia ketahui ketika Kazura menceritakannya hanyalah Akatsuki merupakan kumpulan Ninja buronan Kelas S dan sangat berbahaya bagi desa-desa lain.

"Ne, Kuro. Apa aku belum mengatakan padamu apa tujuan Akatsuki?" Kazura menyeringai menakutkan sehingga membuat tekanan udara disekitar mereka berubah, sedangkan Kuro hanya menatap tajam Kazura tanpa terpengaruh tekanan udara yang berubah dan bahkan bisa membuat siapa saja sesak karenanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kuro benci mengakuinya, tapi entah kenapa kali ini Kazura berhasil membuatnya penasaran dan dia kesal setengah mati saat tau Kazura menikmati semuanya.

"Sesuai kehendakku, semua berjalan dengan seharusnya. Akatsuki akan sangat menguntungkan kita, karena tujuan Akatsuki adalah…" Mata Kazura berkilat sesaat saat ia memutuskan perkataannya.

–mengumpulkan Bijuu dan membangkitkan Juubi." Sambung Kazura.

Dan mata kelam Kuro terbelalak lebar dengan sempurna ketika mendengar perkataan terakhir Kazura.

.

.

.

DESA AMEGAKURE

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah Naruto terdengar pelan saat mengikuti sosok yang berada di depannya. Sosok yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah dan berwujud aneh itu tidak berbicara dengannya sekalipun sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke Amegakure. Sosok yang belakangan ia ketahui ternyata bernama Zetsu dan berasal dari sebuah organisasi, yakni Akatsuki.

Meskipun ekspresi Naruto tetap tenang namun dalam hatinya berkecamuk berbagai pertanyaan. Ia kaget setengah mati ketika sosok itu mengatakan kalau ia tau mengenai Kazura dan Kuro saat kedatangannya seminggu yang lalu di kamarnya. Tapi hal yang paling membuatnya waspada dengan kedatangan Zetsu adalah sosok ini tau apa yang menjadi tujuannya.

`Dia tau kalau aku berniat membangkitkan Juubi.` Naruto menyipitkan matanya sesaat ketika mengingat fakta itu.

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

Naruto tersentak ketika Zetsu bersuara dan tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan di depannya. Sejenak ketika Naruto kaget kini ia kembali berekspresi tenang dan diam-diam membuat catatan dalam hati kalau sosok bernama Zetsu ini adalah sosok yang berbahaya.

"Kurasa kau harus maklum dengan itu. Bagaimanapun, aku belum terlalu mengenalmu tapi untuk saat ini aku akan mendengar perkataanmu. Kebetulan Akatsuki punya tujuan yang sama denganku." Naruto menjawab dengan nada tenangnya, tau meskipun Zetsu tidak melihat ekspresinya dia tidak akan mudah ditipu.

Hening kemudian menyergap suasana diantara mereka berdua dan membiarkan suara rintikan hujan khas desa Amegakure menjadi pengisi keheningan. Zetsu kemudian menoleh, menatap Naruto dengan serius –entah kenapa Naruto merasa begitu.

"Kita memang satu tujuan dengan Akatsuki, tapi kita juga berbeda dengan mereka. Ingat Naruto, kau dan aku adalah sekutu karena kita sama-sama dipihak Kazura-sama dan Kuro-sama."

Selama beberapa saat Naruto dan Zetsu saling berpandang-pandangan dalam diam. Namun dalam benak mereka berkecamuk berbagai pikiran dan kebimbangan masing-masing. Zetsu sadar kalau anak ini –Naruto- meskipun bukan keturunan Otsutsuki namun cakra dan fisiknya sekarang nyaris seperti Otsutsuki itu sendiri. Maka dari itu, ia harus bisa meyakinkan Naruto kalau mereka ada dipihak yang sama.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Naruto menghela nafasnya dengan pelan setelah berhasil menenangkan pertarungan sengit dalam pikirannya. Kali ini ia akan mencoba percaya pada Zetsu meskipun tau kalau sosok itu berbahaya.

"Bagus. Ah, aku ingin memberitahumu. Ketika sampai nanti, bersikaplah seakan kau memang sekedar tertarik terhadap Akatsuki tanpa alasan khusus. Jangan mengatakan apapun dan kepada siapapun mengenai Kazura-sama dan Kuro-sama."

Tanpa melihat ataupun mendengar jawaban Naruto, Zetsu membalikkan bedannya dan kemudian kembali berjalan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah Zetsu hanya menatap dengan tenang kearah sosok-sosok lain yang ada di depannya. Meski berada dalam ruangan yang sedikit pencahayaan yang berasal dari lilin-lilin di pojok ruangan, Naruto tau kalau orang-orang disana tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kau Namikaze Naruto, bukan? Apakah anak ini yang kau maksud Zetsu?" Salah satu sosok yang berada dalam ruangan dan mengenakan topeng kini tengah menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran yang tergambar jelas dari nadanya.

"Namikaze? Anak dari Yondaime Hokage, bukan?" Sebuah suara feminim berbicara dengan nada tertarik ketika mendengar nama marga Naruto, namun tetap tidak menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah ini disini? Jelaskan Zetsu, mengapa ada seorang bocah terutama anak Hokage tengah berada dikerumunan para kriminal." Respon lain kemudian terdengar oleh Naruto.

Walau dalam keadaan minim cahaya Naruto masih bisa melihat sosok-sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan. Dan sejauh yang ia ketahui jumlah sosok yang tidak ia kenal itu ada tiga orang. Dan dari semua sosok di ruangan itu, Naruto paling tertarik dengan sosok yang terakhir kali berbicara mengenainya. Sosok yang memiliki rambut merah, tubuhnya juga terlihat begitu kurus dan ada banyak benda menancap di punggungnya. Namun yang paling membuatnya tertarik adalah ketika ia menatap mata sosok berambut merah itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada pengguna Rinnegan disini." Suara Naruto terdengar jelas dalam keheningan ruangan itu dan dalam sekejap tiga sosok berbeda itu terdiam karena keterkejutan mereka.

"Kau tau tentang Rinnegan?" Satu-satunya wanita dalam ruangan itu bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Dan entah kenapa secara serentak semua orang dalam ruangan itu –kecuali Zetsu- kini menatapnya dengan intens dan sedikit membuat Naruto bergidik tidak nyaman.

"Hm, aku sedikit tau tentang itu." Naruto menjawab dengan pelan, sadar kalau dia harus berhati-hati membicarakan soal ini agar dia tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal Kazura ataupun Kuro.

"Hooo, menarik. Tidak kusangka bocah sepertimu tau soal ini. Tapi Zetsu, aku masih tidak yakin ingin merekrut anak ini dalam organisasi kita. Kau tau soal dia yang tidak punya cakra, bukan?"

Si wanita dan sosok berambut merah itu terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan sosok bertopeng.

"Merekrut? Kau ingin merekrut seorang bocah, Zetsu?" Sosok berambut merah itu tanpa sadar meningkatkan cakranya karena mulai emosi hingga membuat suasana disekitar menjadi lebih berat, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terpengaruh karenanya bahkan Naruto.

`Nah, apapun kendalanya misiku adalah menjadi anggota Akatsuki.` batin Naruto dengan tekad dalam hati walaupun dari luar tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun setelah mendapat penolakan terang-terangan untuknya.

"Mm, ano Topeng-san." Panggil Naruto pada sosok bertopeng itu dan tanpa ia ketahui sosok yang dipanggilnya tengah berkedut kesal ketika mendengar panggilannya.

"Aku ingin meralat perkataan Topeng-san tadi. Bukannya tidak punya cakra, hanya punya sedikit cakra. Yah, memang hampir sama sih. Tapi, dengan Sharingan Topeng-san pasti bisa melihatkan, kalau sekarang itu tidak lagi benar?"

Dan semua sosok diruangan itu tanpa terkecuali terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto, yang kini masih berekspresi tenang seakan hal yang dikatakannya tadi bukanlah hal besar.

"Kau tau aku punya Sharingan?" Sosok bertopeng itu kini bertanya pada Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Tobi, apa maksud perkataan anak ini?" Si rambut merah menatap Naruto dengan tajam, sedikit memahami maksud perkataan anak itu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit mengganjal.

"Seperti yang dikatakannya, Sharingan ku bisa melihat jumlah cakra yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Ini tidak seperti yang kudengar dari orang-orang yang mengatakan dia nyaris tidak memiliki cakra, justru sekarang yang kulihat malah sebaliknya." Sosok bertopeng yang dipanggil Tobi menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" Sang wanita yang memiliki rambut biru dengan hiasan bunga di kepalanya berjalan mendekati Naruto karena penasaran.

"Tobi, tidak ada gunanya untuk menipu Naruto soal cakra. Dengan jumlah cakra yang besar itu, seharusnya itu akan menguntungkan kita jika dia dalam organisasi." Zetsu kembali fokus menatap Tobi dan mengabaikan Konan yang berdiri di dekatnya dan Naruto.

"Hmm… Kau memang benar. Aku juga bisa melihat potensi anak ini. Kalau begitu, baiklah." Semua sosok dalam ruangan itu menatap Tobi ketika mendengar suaranya yang berubah menjadi khas anak-anak.

"Selamat datang di Akatsuki, Namikaze Naruto." Diam-diam dalam hati Zetsu menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar nada sambutan untuk Naruto dari Tobi. Dan sesaat setelah penyambutan itu dua sosok tersisa dalam ruangan yang tidak Naruto ketahui namanya akhirnya memperkenalkan diri mereka. Pria berambut merah dan bermata Rinnegan bernama Nagato, dan satu-satunya wanita didalam ruangan itu bernama Konan.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi." Semua orang dalam ruangan itu diliputi rasa kebingungan ketika mendengar perkatan Naruto. Untuk apa? Toh mereka semua sudah tau siapa dia. Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Namaku bukan lagi Namikaze Naruto. Namaku yang sekarang adalah…

…Otsutsuki Naruto."

Dan Naruto tetap bersikap tenang ketika melihat berbagai macam reaksi setelah pernyataannya barusan. Ia mungkin harus memikirkan seribu satu alasan untuk menjelaskan ini, apalagi kelihatannya Tobi sudah tau mengenai nama marga barunya berbeda dengan Nagato dan Konan yang terlihat bingung dan tidak tau apa-apa soal itu. Tapi dari semua itu, ia mungkin harus sedikit menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi Zetsu nanti. Karena tanpa dilihatpun, ia tau Zetsu sekarang tengah menahan amarah karena ulahnya barusan.

.

.

.

DESA KONOHA

"Namikaze Naruto?"

" . . . "

Para kerumunan didekat Akademi berbisik-bisik kala mendengar nama sosok yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Sang guru akademi –Iruka- sudah tiga kali memanggil nama salah satu murid di akademi itu tanpa menerima jawaban. Anak bernama Namikaze Naruto seharusnya ada disini dan mengikuti ujian genin untuk kelulusan akademi.

"Aku tidak tau anak lemah itu juga ikut ujian kali ini"

"Hah, dia pasti kabur karena lemah!"

"Untung saja aib itu tau diri untuk tidak datang. Dia hanya mempermalukan keluarga Hokage-sama."

Dan berbagai macam hinaan dari hampir semua orang disana diberikan pada Naruto. Iruka yang mendengar hal itu hanya menatap sedih dan juga cemas saat tetap melihat ekspresi tenang sang Hokage. Sedang Menma –kakak Naruto- hanya berekspresi datar ketika mendengar cacian untuk adiknya.

"Sepertinya Namikaze Naruto memang tidak hadir. Baiklah, ujian saya tutup. Pengumuman kelulusan dan yang menjadi Rookie of the Year akan diumumkan besok."

Dan kemudian penutupan ujian genin secara resmi dilakukan oleh Hokage dan dilanjutkan perbincangan para Jounin dan beberapa Daimyo yang turut hadir sibuk mengagumi para peserta ujian akademi Konoha yang sangat berbakat sembari menebak-nebak siapa yang akan menjadi murid terbaik tahun ini. Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari jika anak berambut merah tertunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, adik bodoh…" gumam anak berambut merah itu tanpa didengar oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

Menma yang mengenakan sepatu shinobi segera menggantinya dengan sandal rumah dan kemudian langsung menuju ruang makan keluarga ketika mendengar seruan balasan dari sang ibu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sampai di ruang makan saat melihat meja makan telah dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan dan kue-kue kecil yang terlihat lezat.

"Kaa-chan ingin merayakan sesuatu? Kenapa banyak sekali makanan disini?" tanya Menma mengira ini memang untuk perayaan, namun ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat respon ibunya yang terkikik kecil saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih! Hari inikan ujian genin dan Kaa-chan yakin kalian pasti melakukannya dengan baik, karena itulah harus kita rayakan! Minato juga akan segera datang kemari. Cepat mandi dan ganti baju." Kushina kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara memasaknya sambil bersenandung kecil, tidak menyadari Menma yang terpaku ketika mendengar perkataannya.

"Tadi… Kaa-chan bilang apa? Ma-maksudnya… Kami itu… Aku dan Naruto?" Menma merasakan perasaan sesak melingkupi hatinya dalam sekejap, dan ia menyukai perasaan itu namun disaat bersamaan juga tidak menyukainya.

"Hm, tentu saja. Ah, ceritakan pada Kaa-chan bagaimana ujiannya kali ini. Tidak, tidak. Kaa-chan bisa menebak kalau kalian pasti membuat semua orang terpukau. Hahaha kalian kan memang anak yang terbaik." Kushina menatap putera sulungnya itu dengan ekspresi ceria, tidak menyadari perubahan emosi pada anaknya yang kini hanya diam saat menatapnya.

Kushina yang tidak mengerti dengan keterdiaman anaknya hanya memasang raut bingung dan menebak-nebak apa yang menyebabkan Menma tidak bersuara. Apakah ada yang salah dengan kalimatku? Batinnya.

"Menma?" Panggil Kushina dengan cemas.

"Kaa-chan. Naruto… tidak ikut ujian. Dia tidak datang."

Bukan suara dingin ataupun ekspresi Menma yang datar yang membuat Kushina menghilangkan ekspresi cerianya dalam sekejap, namun apa yang dikatakan anaknya jauh lebih mempengaruhi perasaannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Menma?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Menma mendengar Kushina membentaknya dengan keras. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga ia hanya diam dan membiarkan sang ibu menatap tajam dirinya tanpa berniat menjelaskan apapun.

Langit malam desa Konoha terlihat sangat indah kali ini. Kelamnya malam yang berhias banyak bintang membuat siapapun pasti akan betah melihatnya. Namun, dibanding menikmati salah satu keindahan malam seperti biasanya Menma justru terjebak di ruang keluarganya bersama Minato dan Kushina diiringi aura mencekam yang menemani mereka.

"Jadi, jelaskan semuanya padaku Minato." Kushina menatap tajam Minato sambil melihat sekilas kearah Menma yang memasang ekspresi datar.

"Aku tidak tau, Kushina." Minato menjawab pelan tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Tou-san. Jelaskan saja." Dan ketika mendengar nada datar dan dingin dari Menma, Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa menatap terkejut putera sulungnya –tidak menyangka Menma bisa menggunakan nada seperti itu pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah. Beberapa ANBU yang sudah kuperintahkan untuk mencari Naruto tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun saat ini juga. Aku juga sudah minta tolong pada Jiraiya-sensei. Aku juga tidak tau… apa yang terjadi dan kenapa dia tidak ikut ujian."

Tepat setelah penjelasan Minato itu Kushina segera beranjak dan pergi menuju kamar dengan linangan air mata. Minato yang melihatnya pun hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk menyusul Kushina.

"Tou-san."

Minato menoleh ketika Menma memanggilnya. Dan dia dapat melihat Menma menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan poni rambut merahnya menutupi matanya –seperti ingin menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Tou-san. Tidak perlu memasang wajah tenang begitu."

Dan Minato tersentak ketika mendengarnya. Ia menatap putera sulungnya itu sejenak, dan kemudian ekpresinya yang sedari tenang berubah menjadi wajah yang letih dengan mata yang sendu. Ternyata memang tidak perlu menyembunyikannya ya, batin Minato.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengerti tugasmu kan, Naruto."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan kemudian tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar nada serius yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Sapphirenya hanya menatap tenang kearah Tobi dan Zetsu guna menyembunyikan semua emosinya. Karena bagi Naruto, ia tidak ingin seseorang tau apa yang dirasakannya dan menjadi terikat karena itu.

"Ya."

Setelah menjawab dengan singkat kini mata Naruto beralih menatap kearah Nagato dan Konan. Sejenak ia memberi senyum kecil pada dua orang itu sebagai ucapan `aku pergi` dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Setelah melihat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu, kini matanya menatap kearah lubang kecil yang ada di salah satu dinding atas ruangan itu. Ia bisa melihat warna langit desa Amegakure tidak terlalu mendung seperti yang ia lihat kemarin, namun rintik-rintik hujan masih berjatuhan dari langit.

Setelah menginap semalaman di Amegakure dan membahas mengenai bermacam hal Naruto juga diberi pengarahan dalam melakukan misi pertamanya sebagai anggota Akatsuki. `Ini seharusnya tidak menyulitkan` batin Naruto ketika mengingat bahwa ia akan menjadi mata-mata Akatsuki di Konoha. Tugas ini dipercayakan Tobi mengingat orang-orang tidak terlalu memikirkannnya karena masih mengira ia hanyalah anak yang hampir tidak memiliki cakra. Selain itu, tidak seperti Menma yang selalu diawasi ANBU Naruto akan bisa bergerak dengan leluasa karena tidak ada yang mengawasinya. Hanya perlu berhati-hati terhadap ANBU Ne milik Danzo.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali sekarang. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya." Naruto membungkuk kecil ketika memberi salam pada semua orang dalam ruangan itu dan kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Yah… Aku lumayan berharap pada anak itu." gumam Tobi setelah Naruto menghilang.

"Mungkin dia akan berguna untuk kita dalam mengawasi pergerakan Konoha." Konan agaknya juga sependapat dengan Tobi.

"Hn." Nagato hanya mengucapkan kalimat dengan tidak jelas, menuai kekesalan dari Tobi dan Konan.

"Baiklah. Aku juga harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Tanpa menunggu balasan perkataannya Zetsu langsung menghilang ditelan tanah dibawahnya untuk melakukan tugasnya. Sedang Nagato dan Konan hanya menatap datar kepada Tobi dan dibalas dengan gaya sok innocent –memiringkan kepala- ketika ditatap, seolah-olah mengatakan ada-apa?

"Oh! Apa Nagato-san dan Konan-san ingin ikut Tobi jalan-jalan pagi? Itu akan bagus loh untuk tubuh dan menyehatkan tulang kita supaya kita tetap semangat. Soalnya kan ada sinar matahari pagi jadi…"

Blablabla. Dan dimulailah ocehan pagi Tobi dengan nada khas anak-anak seperti biasanya tanpa dihiraukan Nagato dan Konan yang kini malah sibuk berdiskusi berdua mengabaikan Tobi. Sekali lagi, seperti biasanya akan mengabaikan Tobi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Disini saya akan membuat pembantaian Klan Uchiha tetap akan ada, hanya saja yang tersisa bukan Sasuke seorang. Fugaku dan Mikoto tetap dibuat hidup dan Itachi tetap menjadi ninja buronan dan bagian Akatsuki. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan tanya saja. Saya juga akan menceritakan Flashback antara pertemuan Hiruzen serta Kuro dan Kazura entah dichap berapa.

Balesan review chap 2 :

BlueBird9999 : Ini lanjutannya. Arigatou ya^^

Ajeng Fani : Yoi Kit. Arigatou curcolnya ya^^

KidsNo TERROR13 : Ha`i ini lanjutannya. Arigatou ne^^

DenoeX : Thanks review, fav dan follownya. Gomen agak lama ya. Arigatou^^

kitsune : Sudah terjawab di Chap ini. Arigatou ya^^

Terima kasih untuk yang Fav, Follow dan juga Silent Readers. Gomen lama Update dan jelek.

See you Next Chapter Minna!

Mind to review?


End file.
